Dog Pile
by Apomaro-Mellow
Summary: Everyone's been bit by the cuddle bug. Modern AU/Poly AU


**Originally posted to tumblr March 14th 2016**

**This is a modern high school AU where they're all poly. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an afternoon on the weekend and Saki was bored out of her mind. She supposed going to a friend's house might do the trick but then what would they do exactly? She didn't want to go to Shun or Maria's whining about something to do. Mamoru would just sit there until she took the lead and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get into an argument with Satoru today. But, boredom took control and she ended up texting Satoru anyway to get some sort of entertainment.

[What are you up to?]

{ I'm at Shun's}

Saki frowned at that. What were those two doing together on their own. Well, it was actually normal but she couldn't help feeling jealous when she was at home wallowing. She decided to go to Shun's but not before shooting him a message.

[You busy?]

(No. Come on over.)

As always, she didn't even have to say anything. He just knew. That was Shun. Saki made her way to Shun's house. It was the farthest of her friend's homes but still within walking distance. On the way, she texted Maria. Saki let herself in as she'd done since they were kids. They had all reached that level of closeness in each other's houses.

"I'm home", she called out while removing her shoes.

"We're in here", Satoru's voice called out from the living room.

She walked in to see Satoru lying on the couch, Shun resting against his chest and between his legs. She resisted the urge to pout and instead glared at Satoru.

"What are you doing here?"

"I finished my homework and came to hang with Shun", he replied, not taking his off the tv.

"Satoru, move a little", Shun ordered, situating his boyfriend so that he sat up at bit, making more room on the couch. Shun turned to lie back against him and patted his body in invitation. Saki didn't need to be asked twice. She fell on top of him, prompting an 'oompf' from the both of them. She felt Shun's arms wrap around her and some fingers played with her hair. Releasing a sigh, she just started to relax when she heard the door open.

"We're here~!", Maria called out. And by 'we', she could only mean herself and Mamoru, who entered silently behind her. She put a hand on her hip when she saw the other three, her other hand holding something.

"You all look comfortable", she teased. "And here I was, thinking we could have some snacks together."

"What kind of snacks?", Satoru asked.

"Mamoru got a consolation prize for that local art contest. It was a fruit assortment", Maria explained.

"Toss me an orange", Satoru held out a hand to catch it.

Maria took one from the bag while Saki sat up slowly. "What was first prize for this one?"

"Meat", Mamoru answered.

Satoru caught the fruit easily. "Mamoru, I promise I'll help you win the next one, even if it means posing nude." He began to peel the orange.

"Don't eat on top of my head", Shun complained lightly.

"How is you posing nude going to help?", Saki raised a brow.

"Just putting it out there. Anything's worth a meat prize", he bit into a piece and chewed. "So your hair might smell lie orange for a while. It's a change from that cucumber scented stuff you use."

"I like it", Saki, Maria, and Mamoru protested. Shun laughed softly while Satoru scowled.

"I like it too but that's what he always uses!"

Maria sat down in the open spot next Saki and set the bag down, giving her a kiss. Mamoru found a place on the floor between Shun and Saki. Shun reached out and petted the top of his head.

"Next time, we'll be there to support you too."

"You don't have to. I know you guys are busy", Mamoru assured him.

"No, we'll definitely be there", Saki said firmly. "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

Satoru swallowed a slice. "You're always there for our events. Plus, you always get first place when we're all there. We're your lucky charms!"

"He's won just as often when we weren't all present though", Shun reminded him, still playing with Mamoru's hair.

Mamoru smiled. "I still think you guys are good luck though."

Satoru tried to reach out to him but failed. "I can't get to Mamoru from here. We need to rearrange ourselves. It's not fair that he's down on the floor anyway."

"The couch isn't big enough for five, you guys know that", Shun said, bringing up a memory from when all of them tried to fit. It did not end well.

"Let's all move to the floor then", Maria suggested.

"How long have we been together you guys? How come we haven't come up with a position that's good for everyone?", Saki asked.

"Because you're fickle and picky", Satoru grinned.

"You're just as much", Maria pointed out. The four of them moved off the couch and after Satoru threw away his orange peel, situated themselves on the floor in front of the tv, against the couch. Before finding the perfect position, Saki made a point of putting her foot in Satoru's face, to which he gave a light tickle. It would have descended to a tickle fight if Shun didn't pull Saki away and Maria pressed a kiss to Satoru's temple, distracting him.

"It doesn't matter how the fight starts, once it gets physical you guys turn to sex really fast", Maria said, making them both blush. They couldn't deny it either. Saki and Satoru had always been the most passionate pair and were always ready to go.

"That's usually fine, but I thought right now we were looking for a way to cuddle comfortably, not have sex", Shun added.

"Actually, before that, don't you all have something to give Mamoru?", Maria asked.

The other three blinked in realization. "That's right. How could we forget?", Satoru said before leaning in and kissing the corner of Mamoru's lips. Whenever one of them entered a competition or contest and placed, they gave victory kisses, regardless of it being 1st, 3rd, or 10th. Saki and Shun gave their's, her's on Mamoru's lips, his on Mamoru's nose. Of the five of them, Satoru blushed the most easily, but even Mamoru's cheeks were pink at the attention.

Maria had already given hers at the contest but gave another on top of his head. Eventually, they found a good position. Satoru sat on the floor, back against the couch. Shun and Maria sat at his sides. Mamoru was in his lap. Saki rested her head in Mamoru's lap and her torso in Shun's. She had to strain to see Shun but she could feel him and she knew this position would probably be short lived anyway. It usually was for one reason or another.

She looked up into Mamoru's face and he averted his gaze. You'd think after being childhood friends he'd be better at eye contact, especially with one of his girlfriends but that was Mamoru. Maria played with a lock of her, making her close her eyes in relaxation. She felt a hand on her face that could only be Mamoru tracing her features, as if memorizing them for one of his drawings, as though he wasn't already familiar enough with them by now to do it from memory.

Saki kept her eyes closed, knowing if he opened them, he might stop. His affectionate gesture suddenly stopped anyway and she peeked one eye open. Satoru was nuzzling his head while rubbing his torso slowly. She was a little mad at Satoru for making him stop but appreciated the expression it had Mamoru making.

"That face makes it look like you're being bullied", Maria teased, holding his chin in her hand.

"He's the easiest to bully", Satoru wiggled his ears mischievously before kissing Mamoru's neck, bring a whimper from him. Saki knew what he was doing and he wasn't even bothering to be sneaky about it.

"What a thing to say when you're just as easy." Shun gently bit Satoru's ear and nibbled on it.

Saki watched the three boys when her vision was obscured by red. Maria moved from next to Satoru and hovered over her, her face appearing upside down. "You're feeling left out, aren't you Saki?" Maria leaned down and gave her a mismatched kiss on the lips.

Well, officially she was going to place the responsibility on Shun and Maria for encouraging this instead of stopping Satoru so whatever happened next would be on their shoulders.


End file.
